Valiant II
''Valiant II ''is an upcoming 2017 British-American computer animated film directed by Gary Chapman and Kirk DeMicco and written by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson. The film serves as a sequel to 2005's Valiant. Ewan McGregor, Ricky Gervais, Pip Torrens, Dan Roberts, Brian Lonsdale, Olivia Williams, John Cleese, Hugh Laurie, and Jim Broadbent are set to reprise their roles from the previous installment, with the exception of John Hurt, who died on January 25, 2017. The film will be released on August 25, 2017 in the UK by StudioCanal and on September 15, 2017 in the U.S. by Lionsgate. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast * Ewan McGregor as Valiant * Ricky Gervais as Bugsy * Pip Torrens as Lofty Thaddeus Worthington * Dan Roberts as Tailfeather * Brian Lonsdale as Toughwood * John Cleese as Mercury * Sharon Horgan as Charles de Girl * Buckley Collum as Rollo * Olivia Williams as Victoria * Davina McCall * Eddie Izzard * Catherine Tate * Kathleen McDermott * David Tennant * Sylvester Stallone * Hugh Laurie as Gutsy * Jim Broadbent as Monty Additional Voices * David Acord * Tim Bentinck * Dave Boat * Rachel Butera * Cam Clarke * Rupert Degas * Brian T. Delaney * Benjamin Diskin * Terri Douglas * Alison Dowling * Robin Atkin Downes * Dave Fennoy * Stefan Ashton Frank * Teresa Gallagher * Karen Huie * Lex Lang * Laurel Lefkow * Marcella Lentz-Pope * Yuri Lowenthal * Lewis MacLeod * Naomi McDonald * Caitlin McKenna * Julie Nathanson * Alix Wilton Regan * Cindy Robinson * Kerry Shale * Fred Tatasciore * Emma Tate * Matthew Wood * Jo Wyatt Production In December 2008, Vanguard Animation CEO John H. Williams had stated that there is a likely possibility of a sequel to Valiant. However, in January 2010, Space Chimps ''director Kirk DeMicco said, "It's too early to tell right now. There hasn't been a lot of discussions about it." In July 2012, D.A. Nichols spoke of the posibillity of the sequel, noting, "Everyone is waiting for it, but we haven't gotten any ideas, yet. If we do, then we can make it." In October 2012, it was reported that Ewan McGregor wants to return to reprise his role as Valiant in the sequel if Vanguard ever decides to produce one. In April 2013, Disney denied rumors that a sequel to ''Valiant ''was in production with a 2016 release date, saying "nothing is official." Jon Feltheimer, the CEO of Lionsgate, officially announced on June 7, 2013, that Vanguard Animation and NicThic Productions had begun pre-production on ''Valiant II. Gary Chapman is returning to direct, with Kirk DeMicco joining him, with D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson writing the screenplay. Nichols and Thickson wrote a film treatment based on a discussion they had earlier with Barry Sonnenfeld, Rob Moreland, and Jordan Katz. Thickson had stated that NicThic decided to produce the sequel with Vanguard because of the increasing popularity of the first film. According to a ''Deadline ''report in July 2013, Ricky Gervais was in negotiations to reprise his role of Bugsy. In August 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Ewan McGregor would reprise his role of Valiant in the sequel. In October 2013, Thickson revealed via Twitter that she and Nichols had begun writing the screenplay for the sequel. In February 2014, Lionsgate announced that McGregor and Gervais would be reprising their roles as Valiant and Bugsy, respectively. In April 2014, Gary Chapman confirmed that George Fenton would be returning to compose the score. On May 17, 2014, it was confirmed that Olivia Williams was returning to voice Victoria. In August 2014, John Cleese confirmed that his character Mercury will return. Then in November 2014, it was confirmed that Sharon Horgan and Buckley Collum were returning to voice Charles de Girl and Rollo. In January 2015, it was announced that Davina McCall had joined the cast to voice a new character in the sequel. In March 2015, John H. Williams announced that he will be returning to produce the film. In June 2015, Thickson posted a photo on her Twitter page that they had begun animation on the film. In January 2016, Lionsgate announced that Eddie Izzard, Catherine Tate, Kathleen McDermott, David Tennant, and Sylvester Stallone were cast as new characters in the film. Category:Valiant Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Vanguard Animation Category:G Category:Rated G films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Lionsgate films